Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radar device equipped with a radar antenna. More specifically, the present invention relates to a configuration for improving heat dissipation in a housing that holds parts for controlling a radar antenna, etc.
Background Information
Radar devices equipped with a radar antenna have been conventionally known. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2014-106001 (Patent Literature 1) discloses this type of radar device. The housing of the radar device in Patent Literature 1 holds a magnetron (corresponds to part of a transmitting unit) that is a source of heat, as well as a heating element on a first circuit board, etc. To improve heat dissipation from these heat sources, the configuration is such that a cooling fan is disposed beneath the magnetron for cooling this magnetron, and a ventiduct through which air can flow is disposed near the heating element.